herofandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (Marvel)
|hobby = Ruling Asgard |skills = |goals = Defeat Cul (succeeded) Protect Asgard from threats and evil |occupation = Deity Warrior Asgardian Monarch of Asgard Norse God of the Sky, Wind, Wisdom, Crafts, Time, and the Dead Co-leader of the Council of Godheads Lost Gods Ally Avengers of the Stone Age Member (formerly) |family = |friends = Thor, Loki, Sif, Heimdall, Beta Ray Bill, Jane Foster, Iron Man, Mr Fantastic, Black Panther, Stone Age: Ghost Rider, Black Panther, Iron Fist, Lady Phoenix, Starbrand, Agamotto |enemies = Surtur, Cul Borson, Laufey, Hela, Mangog, Loki (formerly), Celestials, Skrulls |type of hero = Elderly Deity}} Odin is a fictional character in the Marvel comic book universe. He is the Norse God of the sky, wisdom, time, and the dead, king of Asgard, and the father of Thor Odinson, and adoptive father to Loki Laufeyson. Odin is also the co-leader of the Council of Godheads, and was a member of the Stone Age Avengers. He was created by the late Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, and the late Jack Kirby. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he was portrayed by Anthony Hopkins. Biography Based on the god of the same name from Norse mythology, Odin is the son of Bor (father, one of the first Asgardians) and Bestla (mother, a frost giantess). Bor and Bestla also have two other sons, Vili and Ve. He claims to have created humans as he felt the world was lonely. But his father was angry and created things to plague humanity. With the aid of his brothers, a young Odin battles and defeats the fire demon Surtur. Many millennia later, Odin would reveal the origin of his powers and the eventual fate of his brothers; they were killed by Surtur, but gave their power to Odin. Later Surtur was imprisoned inside the Earth for centuries by Odin after forming an alliance with the trolls. Odin becomes ruler of Asgard, and eventually falls in love with Gaea, in time becoming the father of the Thunder God Thor as he wanted a son who would be strong on both Asgard and Earth. He creates a cave in Norway for her to give birth in. He notices that Thor's eyes are those of Bor's though, and realizes one day 'the wheel will turn again'. He then returns to Asgard with Thor, and his wife Frigga acts as Thor's mother. Odin is also the adoptive father of Loki, a child of Giant blood whose father king Laufey is killed by Odin in battle. Odin adopted Loki as part of a deal with his father Bor's spirit so that Bor would stop haunting him for replacing him, unaware that Bor's intention was that the child would bring about his son's downfall. Despite Odin's best intentions, his sons become bitter enemies, with the feuding often requiring Odin's mediation. Odin also was the father of Balder by the way of Frigga; thus, Balder is a half-brother to Thor. Thor's preoccupation with Midgard (the Asgardian term for Earth) is a constant annoyance for Odin, who as punishment has taken Thor's powers on at least three occasions. Thor's acceptance of the sanctions along with his willingness to atone for his transgressions, not to mention his continued noble intentions and bravery, however, eventually convince the All-Father to relent and thereby restore Thor's original powers and identity, once he saved Asgard by threatening to draw the Odinsword when Seldring stole the Odinforce, as Odin had briefly given it to him to strip Thor of half his power, but Seldring had refused to return it after depowering Thor and planned to rule Asgard. Powers and Abilities Odin possessed all the conventional attributes of an Asgardian God. However, as the king of the Asgardians, many of these attributes were significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of his race. * Superhuman Strength: In spite of his advanced age, Odin is much stronger than most Asgardians, near the time of his death he could lift 600 tons, where an average Asgardian male can lift just 10 tons. However, at his peak during the time of the Celestials 3rd host on Earth, Odin could lift 750 tons, but in Odin's physical prime, he could lift 900 tons. He's also able to augment his strength to even greater heights by tapping into the Odin Force. With this power, despite being extremely weakened due to his battle with Galactus and thereby forced to go into his "Odinsleep", he was able to stagger the powerful cosmic entity with one powerful headbutt right before going into his Odinsleep (an act which severely injured both foes). * Superhuman Agility: Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Odin's reflexes are superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Odin's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possesses superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissues are much tougher than the average Asgardian, which is about 3 times as dense as those of a human being. This contributes, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Durability: Odin's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter. Odin's body is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining grave injuries, however, though to what extent is unknown. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all other Asgardians, it was possible to injure Odin, but he can recover from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. Odin is capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Asgardians, even of being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Odin's healing powers are far superior to all other Asgardians. * Extended Longevity: Odin, like all Asgardians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal like Olympians. However, Odin still ages at a pace much slower than human beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * The Odinforce: The ultimate power of Odin. Odin is capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, the Odin Force or the Odinsource, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin was capable of magical feats such as transporting the entire human race to an alternate dimension, casting foes into deep space with a thought, read minds from across even dimensions, projecting force blasts, manipulate matter for a number of purposes, erecting nigh impenetrable force fields, barriers which can shield entire cities, altering size, endowing people or objects with powers, and compressing the population of an entire planet into a single being, namely Mangog. Odin was highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually knock around the Silver Surfer and Thanos simultaneously and even put the Silver Surfer down in one simple blast when he got annoyed as he kept asking them to stand down but they kept attacking to no avail, as their attacks could not even phase Odin. He has easily beaten Absorbing Man (who had absorbed Asgard itself) and Loki together. Odin's power is such, that he was able to bring back both, Thor and Brunhilde back to life. The power of the Odin Force is such that it can stop time itself, and allow one to travel through time. He has taken away a soul from the demonic entity Mephisto; Odin's power was so vast, that when a part of Odin, his dark side bonded with the conceptual entity Infinity, went rogue, it was so large that it could crush planets in its grip as if they were pebbles, his mere limbs stretched as far as galaxies. Odin's battle with Infinity destroyed entire solar systems and countless worlds. When awoken from his trance by Thor, Odin swiftly got rid of Infinity and with one simple act was powerful enough to restore all the damage Infinity had caused across the Universe in moments. Shortly afterwards, Odin was able to easily slay the virtually indestructible Hela, Asgardian goddess of death, in an attempt to stop her from claiming Thor's life and soul, and then instantly bring her back to life upon realizing her continued existence was necessary to maintain the natural order of Asgard. Odin was able to quickly overpower Annihilus when the latter attempted to seize Asgard when its dimension intersected with that of the Negative Zone, after both Thor and the other Asgardians had failed in combat. Odin's power is such, that it has stated that at his peak, it is equal to the likes of Galactus as Odin was able to render a hungry Galactus unconscious right before the Odinsleep. Even the ability to grant human beings the gift of immortality is within Odin's grasp, as Thor asked him to do for Jane Foster in order to marry her. Odin is also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for Mjolnir, lasting until he himself cancels them or they are overpowered by a superior enchantment. Odin was so powerful that in his fight with Seth which was waged on several planes of existence simultaneously, the energy released from their battle was so powerful it shattered a variety of solar systems and reignited dying suns. In battle, Odin often carries the magical spear Gungnir ("The Spear of Heaven"), an artifact made of the mystical metal uru, that he uses to channel his personal energies, though possessing no abilities of its own; and the power scepter Thrudstok, a small mace. Odin also bears Draupnir (the "Odinring") as a symbol of supremacy, though its specific properties are as of yet unknown. He can manipulate energy for various effects, including projection of concussive force, creation of force shields, levitation, molecular manipulation of matter, matter-energy conversion, illusion-casting, and inter-dimensional teleportation. Odin, however, is not totally self-sufficient. Odin commands the life energies of the entire Asgardian race, and can absorb any and all of their life energies into his person at will, even to the point of restoring life to a dying Asgardian. While possessing power that is inherent opposed to the need for outward sustenance Odin must once a year undertake the Sleep of Life, also known as the Odinsleep - a state of deep sleep lasting for one 24-hour day to keep his powers from waning. During this time Odin is guarded closely as he is vulnerable. Quotes Gallery Odin.jpg Iron-All-Father-Armored.jpg|Odin in his Iron-All-Father Armor. Odin-Avengers_(1,000,000_BC).jpg|Odin with the Stone Age (1,000,000 BC) Avengers. Odin Borson TTDW.jpg|Anthony Hopkins as Odin in the MCU. Trivia *Odin has many animals as pets or for transportation, such as the ravens Munin and Hugin, wolves Freki and Geri, and his steed Sleipnir. See also *Odin Borson (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Odin Borson (2010s Marvel Animated Universe) Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Deities Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Retired Category:Avengers Members Category:Anti Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Vikings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Master of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:The Messiah Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Thieves Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Lethal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Aristocrats Category:Master Orator Category:Successors Category:Predecessor Category:Reality Warper Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Stalkers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Strategists Category:Mastermind Category:Big Good